fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Satterly
Roy Satterly is a main character and one of the protagonists of the 2007 natural horror film Maneater. He was the son of Rose Satterly until she was killed by a man-eating Bengal tiger, afterwards being adopted by Sheriff Grady Barnes. Background Satterly was born in Toruga County to Rose Satterly, seemingly being raised without a father by her out in a trailer in the forest and being taught the bible by his Christian mother. Growing up, he was regularly explored the forest, developing natural tracking abilities. He also developed sleepwalking problems. Maneater Roy Satterly made his debut in the opening scene of the film, sleepwalking on a road at night and causing a black market truck to crash and release a Bengal tiger, which strangely submitted to him. The tiger spared him, but killed and devoured the driver before taking to the woods. When his mother woke him up the next day, Satterly named a bible verse she quoted and walked her to work. He continued on his usual stroll through the forest and later memorized some bible verses his mother instructed him to learn and quoted them to her, albeit slightly embellishing them to her annoyance. After she put him to bed, he took off the string tied to his wrist to prevent him from sleepwalking and looked at a wildlife magazine by flashlight, only to amazingly see a Bengal tiger at his window, which quickly left. Not afraid of the beast, Satterly ended up sleepwalking in the woods while dreaming about the tiger, being found by his mother the next morning. Continuing about his usual daily routines, he later, after the tiger had killed three more people, walked over to a friend's, not aware the sheriff had warned overyone to stay indoors due to not having a TV or radio. When he arrived, he met his friend's mother for the first time, surprised she knew of the tiger too and, sure he'd be safe, left. Running through the woods later, Satterly was nearly hit by the sheriff's car, not being caught up to by him and his deputy when the tiger draws their attention. That night, the tiger returned to Roy's place, purring outside the trailer. The next morning, as he stepped out of the trees, Sheriff Grady Barnes met him and told him it wouldn't be safe outside, being informed soldiers had been sent to kill the tiger as their truck came by. Making him promise to stay inside, Barnes took him home and warned his mother of the tiger as well, but after he left, she chastised him out of belief he lied to the sheriff about seeing a tiger. On the day of the Corn & Apple Festival in town, Satterly walked into the general store where his mother worked to accompany her back home, discussing the tiger with his boss, Mrs. Dugan, after a news reporter on tv relayed news on it. On the way home, he asked her if she had seen the news, but she declined, declaring it nonsense and that she was working in the back. Later, after sensing someone's presence, Satterly went out and met Colonel James Livingston-Graham at the pond, and they talked about tigers, and he impressed the experienced tiger hunter with his natural tracking abilities. When he asked if Graham would kill the tiger, he replied he must since it can't be allowed to go around killing people. That night, Satterly and his mother played guessing games. The following night, he dreamed the tiger killed Graham, and ran to his tent to check on him. Graham was still alive, and took him to the general store, where his mother was working late. When they got there, the tiger attacked and killed her, Graham holding him back and taking him inside. Though the hunter told him to stay with him, Satterly didn't listen and they got seperated, him hiding under the truck and Graham being attacked. When the sheriff arrived in response to the alarm Graham had caused breaking them in, he called to him, and Barnes jumped under the truck to protect him when the tiger attacked. After looking it square in the eye, the beast jumped into the bed of the truck, and Satterly ran for Barnes' SUV while he killed the tiger by shooting a nearby gas tank. Graham then appeared, badly hurt but alive, and the orphaned Satterly was taken to the sheriff's home and introduced to his wife, Mary, with couple adopting him into their family. Skills Although not as refined or experienced as Colonel James Livingston-Graham, Roy Satterly developed natural tracking abilities by simply living in the forest and exploring, which greatly impressed the veteran tiger hunter. Having spent his life wandering the forest, he also came to know it better than perhaps any local, easily able to be a local guide if he wanted to. Personality Satterly is a very polite, kind boy, who is a Christian and bible-believing gentleman. He loves wildlife and the outdoors and showed to prefer spending most of his time exploring. He loved his mother, Rose, very much, and they were quite close while she was alive, though his imagination tended to annoy her at times. He also grew to like his adoptive father, Sheriff Grady Barnes, before he was adopted, them having a mutual respect of each other. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Alive